Kamiwaza
Kamiwaza (神業,かみわざ, Divine Work) is the technique/ability that only Philosophy users use to focus their Philosophy for divine magic spells that serve a variety of purposes. Unlike Kidō there are no direct category for any spell. According to the Kamiwaza Grandmaster and various other Masters, the spells and abilities can range from combat, binding, barriers, seals, healing, creation, changing, summoning, generation and control of the elements, temporal/spatial, and control or affect the occurrence of phenomena. Due to the unique powers of Philosophy Sekkiseki, Reason and most spiritual powers are unable to block and or negate Kamiwaza unless willed to do so. Kamiwaza Mechanics Unlike Kidō, these spell are not placed on scales, however they often compared to the levels of Kidō in terms of difficulty and power. To use Kamiwaza, the caster must recite a short or long incantation for the spells, often taking several seconds to complete. This limit can be broken by using Eishōhaijo (詠唱はいじょ Incantation Removal) a technique that removes the need to say the incantation for a spell. This technique allows the caster the ability to remove the incantation to release the spell. However, unlike Kidō, using this skill does not necessarily weaken the overall strength of the spells as long as the caster has considerable power and mastery. Another method of circumventing the necessity, of uttering an incantation for Kamiwaza is called Koushutsu Toiu Eishō (こうしゅつ,という,詠唱 Later Thus said Incantation). This technique allows a user to speak the incantation to strengthen an already casted or casting spell. Fukusū Eishō (ふくすう,詠唱 Multiple Incantation) is another techinque which involves mixing the incantations of two or more Kidō spells together to save time and confuse ones' opponent. A rarer use of Kamiwaza is mixing various spells for unique effects, which is the mark of a skilled user. Lastly their are Nain Eishō Tekunikku (ナイン,詠唱,テクニック No Incantation Techniques) these techniques are spell like abilities that don't have incantations. Kamiwaza Types There are numerous types of spells or abilities: *'Offensive': Used mainly for combat purposes. They can either harm, damage, or destroy a being or object. Normally these spells range from energy or elemental based attributes. *'Binding': A broad category where the object of the caster is to disable their target in many ways. These spells mainly revolve energy or elements to bind, stop, or seal an enemy. *'Barrier': Protection done by energy and the elements. These spells normally make energy or elemental shields or barriers. *'Healing': The caster uses a spell to heal, cure, restore or help a being or object. Normally energy or special enhanced elements are used for these spells. *'Creation': Used for the creation of something or someone. Note that these spells can create things that don't already exist. *'Changing': Changes the structures or mental state of something or one. These spell normally only need energy. *'Summoning':A teleportation technique using the caster's own energy to summon something or someone. *'Temporal and Spatial': A series of spells and techniques that are hard to master. Involved the control and utilization of time and space. *'Elemental Control and Generation': Generation and control of the known elements. These spells can create elements even ones that don't or yet exist.(However that is considered forbidden.) *'Illusions': Casts illusions or does hypnosis on others *'Phemonena': Surpassing temporal and spatial spells, it deals with phemonena in various ways. Its regarded as one of the hardest to learn but also one of the strongest. These spells not only violate or reject but can control the realm of the gods. There are still spells to be learned. Kamiwaza Comact Although powerful in their own right, Kamiwaza does have many notable limitations. One such limitation is that this skill can only be utilized by beings who use or are entirely composed of Philosophy. Another limit is the long incantations, which are sometimes far longer than Kidō's. Another known danger is that while casting, the user is more susceptible to attacks. And in order to be able to use Kamiwaza, the user in question must have manifested an incomplete or complete version of Philosophy while beings entirely composed of Philosophy, like the Amatsuotome, do not have to. Spell Listing These spells can be learned by any Philosophy user. Limited Spell Listing These spells are normally limited to a certain species or person(s). These spells cannot be learned by all Philosophy users. Spell Like Techniques or Abilities Listing These are spell like techniques or abilities that anyone can use. Limited Spell Like Techniques or Abilities Listing These spell like techniques or abilities are limited to only species or a certain person(s). No Name Spells and Spell like Techniques or Abilities Listing Only the type and or affect of the spell is known. Ranks The Practitioners of Kamiwaza are given ranks based on their level of mastery, including strength and power of their spells, the applications, and the invention and mastery of the various spells and techniques. Each rank signifies the power of the Kamiwaza the users wield. The different ranks and how they are able to be obtained are listed below: Grandmaster This is the highest rank. What separates masters of Kamiwaza for grandmaster is various between each caster. It can be level of spell or techinque, knowledge, or use. A grandmasters almost always have made several spells or techniques that are very powerful. The battle stats for this rank is always 100 in spells and in intellect. Master This rank is for those whom have great talent or skill in Kamiwaza. They can use spells and techniques with amazing results. Often masters make their own spells or techniques. The battle stats requirement is noramlly between 90 and 100. Expert This rank is for those that are well trained in Kamiwaza. They can use spells and techniques with high results. Experts have been known to create their own spells or techniques. The battle stats requirement is normally between 55 and 85 Practitioner This rank is for those whom have limited skill or have yet to show their true skill in it. Well rare its not unheard of for practitioners to make spells or techniques.The battle stats requirement is normally not higher than 50. Trivia The orginal creator(s) of Kamiwaza are unknown. However some say that the Kosumosukihaku created the bases for Kamiwaza.